The two-tailed Fox and the fiery Vixen (High School AU)
by kobevilla
Summary: My first TailsxFiona story. Tails meets a beautiful girl at his school and will do anything to prove himself to her. Maybe the best way is...through song?
1. First day

**Was reading a few fics of this couple, got bored, decided to make my own for the few Sonic fans I have so...hope you enjoy it**

* * *

The city of Mobotropolis a beautiful city filled skyrises and skyscrapers and most famous for the exclusive Mobotroplis academy a high school, the most popular in the sate it is here where we find Tails prower running towards the bus stop

"Sonic wait up!"

Today was the first day of high school for our young fox running towards his step-brother: Sonic, who was waiting for him at the bus stop.

"There you are Tails what took ya so long?" Sonic ruffled Tails's hair as soon as he came within arms reach

"He-Hey stop that" Tails laughed "You forgot to wake me up"

"Yeah, I tried but you wouldn't wake, must've been to busy studying all night" Sonic sighed, Tails would always study before the first day of school

"W-well...I just want to be ready you know?"

"Dude, you got straight A's last year, you passed summer school AND you skipped a year." Sonic concluded "I think you're more than prepared"

Tails laughed nervously at that statement he took those classes because he wanted to go to the same school as his brother and friends. "Yeah I guess you're right"

"And don't worry about anything lil' bro I'll show all in's and out's of the school, the do's and don'ts so don't you worry about a thing" Sonic assured him.

Tails smiled at this "Thanks Sonic, now come on the bus is here"

The two got in the bus and we're greeted by their friends: Shadow, Amy, Blaze,Silver and Rouge. "SONIC! Over here!" said Amy a pink hedgehog wearing a white top covered by a pink hoodie wearing blue jeans and pink sneakers "Hey Ames how ya doing" Sonic walks up to her and gives her a quick peck on the lips "It's good to see you again Sonniku" Sonic smiles lightly at hearing that "Thanks Amy"

Silver spotted Tails "Yo Tails how ya doing?" Tails looked up from his seat and Spotted the silver hedgehog "Hey Silver nice to see you" Tails offers his hand to shake to Silver who happily abliges. "Heh, I bet you're the only one of us who's excited for this year huh?" Tails smiles sheepily at this "Sonic said something similar to me at the bus stop, but to be honest Silver I'm aactually kind of nervous" Silver's eyes slightlty widened at this.

"What? But you're literatly the smartest guy I know"

"No not the schoolwork, I'm talking about the social part, I mean sure I have you guys but what will the other students think?"

Silver nodded understandingly "I get it dude and it's okay to feel that way, especially when you skip a year, but don't worry, "he said reasurringly" Sonic and you're friends will be with you every step of the way.

Tails's spirits we're lifted by Silver's words "Thanks Silv"

"Anytime"

Minutes later the Bus arrived at their destination along with a few others Sonic held Tails's arm so he wouldn't get lost in the immense crowd of people. All the students we're heading towards the main buidling, including their friends "C'mon Sonic let's get checked in for our dorms" Tails escaped Sonic's grip and ran towards the entrance "Hey Tails wait up!" Sonic followed him hoping to catch up with him.

* * *

 **At the Parking lot**

A black Camaro pulled up on a parking space in the drivers seat sat a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket, red sunglasses, lue jeans and black torn up boots.

In the passenger seat next to him sat a female red fox wearing a short black tank top that showed her midriff, black leather pants and black shoes.

They were both smoking not caring for the no smoking rule on campus. The green hedgehog pulled his cigar from his mouth and blew a puff of smoke "Nothing like a good smoke to get ready for fucking school eh babe"

The Vixen blew a puff before turning her attention to the main building "It's a waste of time, going to this place I mean" she sighed "Eh, whtcha gonna do at least we'll be able to have some fun, am I right?" The green hedgehog leaned over and started sucking on her neck. The vixen just continued smoking ignoring her botfriend

* * *

 **At the register office**

Sonic and the group we're waiting in line to see in what rooms they'll be staying and who their roomates are. "Ugh, this is taking forever" Sonic tapped his foot waiting impatiently,

Shadow, who was in front of Sonic, started to get annoyed by rivl's banter "Jesus could stop whining for at least 10 minutes?!" Shadow gave his rival a warning glare. Sonic glared back "Hey I don't have your kind of patience all right?" Shadow turned to look at the front "Hmph maybe you should learn" he mumbled quietly.

Tails was at the front getting his schedule and number of his room "Here ya go" the recepcionist handed him two pieces of paper. "Thanks ma'am" Tails left the line and went to his brother "Hey Sonic you mind if I go check the boys dorm?" Sonic turned anwered his lil bro with a smirk " Go on ahead I'll catch up" "Thanks"

With that said Tails headed towards his destination humming a catchy tune *Cast a spell on me, spell on me you hit me like the sky fell on, fell on me*

He arrived at the at his room in their he found three beds on in the far middle, one on the far left and one at the right. He didn't see any backpacks or bags so assumed he was the first one to arrive. He set his bag on the right bed and lied down. He didn't bother asking who his roomates we're for he wanted it to be a surprise for him.

 _'Ok now Tails just stay calm and you'll get through this just because you're younger than most of the students here doesn't mean you won't fit in or that they'll hate you...What if they do? Will I be a laughing stock? I mean I have Sonic and everyone else...but still´_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening, Tails looked to see Sonic enter "Hey bro I knew we we're gonna be roomamtes" Sonic threw his bag nest to the left bed, opposite of Tails, and lied down resting himself before class starts.

Tails looked towards his best friend "So what class do you have first?" Sonic sighed "History class, I hate history. You?"

"Chemistry"

"Is that the second or third most easiest thing for you?"Sonic laughed "Ha ha very funny Sonic. I gotta go see you after first period"

"No prob bud"

Tails left his room and fast walked to his first class, he arrived just as the bell ranged he was stampeded by students before he could even take the first step.

He picked his head with dizzy eyes "Ow..." Tails managed to pry himself from the ground and walked towards the desk on the window side

A minute later the teacher arrived "Good evening you delinquents my name is Dr. Robotnik and I will be your chemistry teacher now before we start I'll take attendance."

"Jet the Hawk?"

"Here"

"Honey the Cat?"

"Present"

"Miles Prower?"

"Present"

After a few names he came down to the last one

"Fiona Fox?"

No answer

"Fiona Fox?" He asked impatiently

Still no answer

"Well then I guess she's-"

The door opened revealing said vixen

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone

"Ms. Fox your late, and on your first day no less" He said giving her a pink slip of Paper "Detention"

She took the paper with a frustrated sigh and walked to the nearest desk she could and sat down on the desk next to Tails, since it was the only available one. Fiona sat and ignored her teachers explanation on the periodic table.

Tails had been staring at her since she arrived he couldn't take his off of her to him she was the prettiest girl he has ever seen. Fiona noticed this and turned her towards him causing him to slightl jump and quickly look to the front. Fiona smirked at this. "Like what you see, sweetie?"

Tails's face became redder and tried his very best to ignore her comment.

* * *

 **After Class**

Tails walked in the hallway lost in deep thought about the girl he met.

 _'Wow...just wow that's all I can say about her, she was so beautiful and that tough look she had, I don't know whether to find that intimidating or attractive and that name'_

"Fiona Fox" he thought outloud with a dreamy smile on his face but quickly shook it off and continued to his next class

* * *

 **With Sonic**

"I'm telling you Ames Vector throws the 'Best' parties you're gonna love it"

Sonic was walking alongside his girlfriend, telling about the upcoming "Welcome to school" High school party.

Amy giggled "Another one of Vectors parties, his ones are always the best"

"Excatcly, which is why we're all going, it's this friday so thats even better"

"Say no more Sonniku I'll go"

Sonic smiled warmly at her answer "Great I'll see you later" Sonic gave her a light kiss on her mouth and sped off to his class.

Amy smiled, happy at the romantic gesture "I love him so much"

* * *

 **Two hours later, At the cafeteria**

Tails's friends we're already eating at the same table but he arrived a little later than everyone else so he quickly grabbed a tray and got in line, for today he thought to eat a cheeseburger, a salad and apple juice box.

After he got his food he went towards his friends table but before he even got close a foot stuck out and tripped making fall to the floor ruining his clothes along with his lunch.

The whole cafeteria looked towards him while looked at the person who tripped it, it was a green hedgehog with a black leather jacket with flames, red sunglasses, blue jeans and torn up sneakers. "So did you have a nice TRIP nerd?" he started laughing, pretty much everyone was laughing and pointing at Tails, making him feel worse.

"Hey Scourge leave the kid alone"

Tails ears perked at the familiar voice, he looked up and saw the vixen from his class sitting across from Scourge "Oh c'mon Fi he was too easy to pass up the chance to humilate haha" Said Scourge with no remorse. "You're an idiot" she glaring at her boyfriend with an annoyed expresion.

Tails lifted himself from the ground and retrieved whatever he could of his lunch. But before he went to his table he took a brief glance at Fiona and her sending him a smirk and winked at him surprising Tails.

He shook this off and went towards his friends and sat down between Sonic and Silver "Hey don't let them get to you bud. We'll protect you" Sonic asked placing a comforting hand on Tails's shoulder.

"Thanks Sonic"

Tails may have been frowning on the outside but on the inside he was smiling dreamingly about Fiona.

* * *

 **I have been meaning to write this because I love this couple and I want to write a bunch of stroies about them starting with this.**

 **Now just to let you guys know, I will be taking some inspiration from "Green hill academy" by XxSnowDropxX. But the difference is that mine will be foused SOLEY on TailsxFiona.**

 **And would ya look at that TWO UPDATES?! FROM ME!? Sorry for the Hiatus people hope this helps!**

 **Don't forget to Fav and Review**

 **No flames please.**


	2. the party and song

**Here's chapter 2 people I hope you are enjoying this just as much as I am**

* * *

 **The next day, Thursday**

 **The Boys Dorm Building**

Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails we're lounging around in bean bag chairs laughing and telling jokes from playful banter to false accuses. They we're drinking low alchohol beers except for Tails who was drinking Diet Sprite.

Knuckles was the next one to continue "Okay um Sonic if you could ony choose ONE which one would you pick: Amy or a Chili Dog?" Asked Knuckles whose cheeks we're slightly red, Sonic was thinking hard on this one "Damn that's a hard one, I don't know man" said Sonic "On one hand I can hae the girl of m dreams but no more chili dogs, on the other hand chili dogs for life but no love. Agh it's so hard. Sorry man but I gotta go with Amy" Sonic leaned back in the bean bag.

Silver was slightly surprised about this "Woah I'm impressed" Sonic looked towards everyone "C'mon what else am I gonna say? I've had chili dogs my whole life but there's only one Amy" Sonic smirked triumphantly. "Seems like you have _some_ honor" Shadow stated. Sonic rolled his eyes "Whatever faker"

Knuckles stood up "Alright I got something, who do you think is the most sexiest girl in the school?, I don't if you have a girlfriend just answer. Me personaly...definetly that Shade girl." Knuckles smirked picturing the echidna girl in his mind.

Shadow looked toward his left side "I would never cheat on Rouge but if I wasn't with her I'd say: Honey" Sonic shot Shadow a questioning look "Really? Why her?" Shadow set down his beer on the coffee table and crossed his arms "I was just answering the question, no other reason"

Silver blushed "Well I guess I would pick: Blaze" Silver looked away after he said that. Knuckles pointed a finger at the silver hedgehog "HA I knew you had a crush on her, though I can see why, she does seem like your type"" Silver looked at the guys "Is it that obvious?"

Tails just leaned more into the beanbag he was always uncomfortable with these types of conversations since he's not use to stuff lie this but the image of the red fox didn't stop him from participating "What about Fiona Fox?" he spokke outloud

As soon as he said all eyes immediatley landed on him. Tails felt the glances and looked at them "What?"

Shadow looked away with a disapointed look "Yeah I guess she looks alright I would call her pretty if she wasn't such a bitch"

"You can say that again" Silver spoke "Complains, beats up and insults others with no remorse, no wonder she hangs out with that green prick". Sonic put his hand on Tails's shoulder reassuringly "Don't even think about it buddy she's as mean as they come, she'll chew you up and spit you out before you can even say hi"

Tails's ears dropped down in saddness he thought the tough girl attitude was just an act he didn't know that's how she really is. Tails stood up "Sorry guys I'll be right back, gotta go to the bathroom to much coke" Tails ade a beeline for the door and left walking down the hallwy to clear his head.

Tails's sighed _"I'll take their word for it, but I don't care what they say I'm gonna form my own opinion about her by getting to know her"_ Tails smiled at himself as another thing came to mind _"Then there was the cafeteria where she scolded that green guy for what he did, that doesn't sound like some thing a 'bitch' would do"._

Tails shook his head clear of these thoughts "Maybe a nice calm walk is the best thing right now" Tails traveled around the building taking in the scenery

* * *

 **Scourge's Room**

Scourge was trying to convince Fiona, who was standing at the other side of the room, into an intense makeout session but after what happened at the cafeteria she wasn't having any of it "Oh babe c'mon what's got you into such a bitchy mood?" Scourge leaned back into his bed smoking a cigarrrette. Fiona glared harshley towards him "I'm still mad at yo for embarrassing that kid today" she stated turning away from him.

Scourge rolled his eyes and continued smoking "And why is that? You and I have done worse to other guys in this school"

"Yeah but doing it on a kid is just a sign of weakness, like preying on easy prey"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're a coward, jackass"

Scourge stared hard at her trying to read her face "Oh I get it you're crushing on the little twerp aren't you?" He gave her a warning glare

Fiona stared back "Are you still crushing on Alicia?"

Scourge instantly tensed at that name, Fiona knew she touched a nerve and she enjoyed it "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You still love her over me don't you? Don't lie I hear you say her name in while you sleep"

Scourge could feel himself slowly getting frustrated with her and the accusations "You and I both know I haven't talk to her in years alright?"

Fiona couldn't contain herself any longer "And how do I know you're not lying!?" Scourge can't believe what she was saying but he shouldn't be surprised she always had trust issues with him "You know what? Just get of my room"

"Oh so now you're kicking me out? Is that it?!"Fiona screamed at with so much hatred in her voice. Scourge got up from the bed and pointed towards the door "I said: get out of my room!"

"FINE!"

Fiona got out of his room and speed walked to her dorm all the while mumbling curses to herself

* * *

 **Third period**

 **Physics class**

Tails sat at the wall side of the classroom paying full attention to the teacher 'Mr Metal'

"Alright class. Can someone tell me if a vehicle starts driving at 22mph and then 20 seconds later it reaches it's full velocity at 30mph. What is the acceleration that the vehicle recieves?"

Before anyone could answer the door was swung open by an angry Fiona "Ms. Fox the class is halfway over, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to write you a detention slip" He handed her a red piece of paper.

She yanked it out of his hand rather harshley "Yeah what else is new?" she asked in a sarcastic manner whle walking to her desk "Well then I hope your ready for the pop quiz"

That only added fuel to her fire but she tried not to make a scene "Fine" she said through gritted teeth. She took her seat in the desk in front of Tails and crossed her arms. Mr. Metal gave her a disapproving look "Well ms. fox since you we're so confident to show up late then I guess you're ready for today's Popp quiz" Mr. Metal started handing out tet paers to each desk while recieving some groans from the students.

Tails felt bad for Fiona, he saw this as an opportunity and he took it, Tails ripped a small piece of paper from his journal, scribbled down something and flicked it to Fiona's desk.

This caught her attention and looked behind her seeing that it was the Fox from yesterday, she unfolded the note

 _Don't worry you can copy from mine_

She had no idea what to make of the kind gesture, it took her a little of guard. But, she was relieved that she'd have some help on the quiz. She was way to pissed off to focus on any test. She replied back

 _Thanks but why? What do you want?_

 _I don't want anything_

 _Everybody wants something_

 _Well...you looked upset_

 _So?_

 _I thought I could cheer you up_

She was taked aback from his genrosity due to not eing used to people like him, but she did apreciate the help.

 _Thanks sweetie_

Tails blushed hard when he read her response.

 _No problem. My name's Tails by the way._

 _I'm Fiona_

 _If you don't mind me asking: Why are you upset?_

 _Me and my bofriend got into a fight, as usual._

He frowned when he read that thinking it was that green hedgehog and it made him mad to think of what they we're fighting about. Before he could reply he was interrupted by Mr. Metal slamming his test in his desk "Would you like to share something with the class Mr. Prower?" Tails nervously glanced at Fiona and saw her send him an reassurring smirk.

"Um.. no sir" Mr. Metal walked away to his desk "You all have one hour, begin"

The test was (obviously) easy for Tails finished it in record time as well, he used the exta time to quietly pass his answers to Fiona without getting caught by the teacher. When the bell rang everyone ran straight out of the classroom while handing in their tests.

On the way out Tails saw Fiona walking down the hallway turning at a corner, he ran to catch up to her but he peered over the corner as soon as she saw her talking to her boyfriend, he didn't want to eavesdropp but curiousity got the better of him so he listened

"What do you want Scourge?"

"Well since you we're so bitchy last night, I've decided that I can _try_ to make it up to you by taking you to vector's party tomorrow"

"That's your way of making up to me?"

"Yeah so?"

Fiona just rolled her eyes at him "Show me a good time and I MIGHT forgive you"

She walked past him heading for her room, while Scourge shook his head and headed outside.

Meanwhile Tails turned back towards the boys dorm _'Man, that guy looked like he didn't even care for her barley acknowledging her even, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet I could just be misreading the situation'_

Tails walked away before Scourge could spot him, forming a small plan.

* * *

 **The Dorm**

When Tails arrived back he saw that Knuckles and Shadow had left, Silver was sleeping on his bed and he assumed that Sonic was in the bathroom judging by the sound of running water.

Tails inmmediatly went to his bed and started thinking about the party for tomorrow _'So what do I do tomorrow? it's not like I can ask her to the dance now that she said yes to Scourge, but wait didn't Sonic say something about a karaoke stage?'_ Tails smiled to himself _I wonder if they still remember the choreography?_

* * *

 **Thursday, the Party.**

Today was the day, the day of the party. Everyone had arrived which makes sense considering it's Vector who's hosting it. Fiona was waiting for Scourge to pick her up not that she was actuall counting on him but still, she saw his car turn the corner and make it's way to her, it parked in front of her she got in the front passenger side, closed the door and fastened her seatbelt all while not looking at Scourge, she looked at the rearview mirror and saw Mephiles in the backseat she turned to Scourge "What's he doing here?" her voice had a slightly aggressive tone.

Scourge briefly glanced at her and went back to the road "He asked if he wanted to come and I said yes" he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Fiona just laid back into her seat bothered by the fact that he brought Mephiles without telling her.

They arrived 5 minutes after the party started the hotel was a four story building some of the guest we're outside hanging out while most we're inside enjoying the fun. The three got out the car, Mephiles went in first not in the mood for his 'friends'. Scourge lit a cigarrette and put it in his mouth "Man why of all places did the croc decide to use a hotel" Fiona just shrugged not really interested in Vector's party taste "Well? are going to smoke all night or you going to escort me?" the two walked side by side towards the entrance, on the way Fiona glanced to her right and saw Tails from yesterday he seemed to notice her aswell and flashed her a kind smile she returned the gesture with a teasing wink.

Tails grew slightly nervous from gesture but he then shook it of

 _'Okay Tails don't be nervous you got this you did it once you can do it again'_ he thought to himself

RING RING

Tails reached into his pocket and pulled his phone seeing that it was Sonic, he swiped his thumb over the answer button and held the phone to his ear "What's up bro?"

 _"You owe me big time"_

"I just need you to do this one thing for me ok? We did it last month, doing it twice won't kill us"

 _"Ok, but this is the last time alright?"_

" Just this once ok? I won't ever ask you guys to do this again"

 _"Gotcha now hurry up it's almost time"_

"Thanks" Tails hung up his and made his way inside, looking around the place was quite impressive, mobians dancing around the place, a stage where the music was being played by a DJ, a banquet on the far left side everything seemed great. Tails's sight wandered and stopped at the punch bowl, there was Fiona standing alone with a cup in her hand, Tails took a deep breath and walked towards her his heart beat increasing with every step.

Once he made it there he grabbed a red plastic empty cup and served himself some punch "Enjoying the party?" he looked to his right and, to his surprise, he saw Fiona greeting him "Oh, uh yeah...it's uh...nice" the kit could feel himself blushing under his fur "You getting shy sweetie?"

Tails swallowed a lump he didn't even know he had "Um..w-what?...no I was just-" Fiona's giggling is what got Tails to stop stammering "Just teasing kid anyway I wanted to thank you for helping me on that test yesterday" Tails was able to reagain his composure "Heh, no problem really I just didn't want to see you upset" Fiona felt it again that weird feeling she got from this kid that made her stomach twist "Alright kid what's your game?" she said in a stern tone that startled Tails "I'm sorry?" He said confused at her sudden change in mood "Why are you being kind and nice to someone like me? someone you barley know?"

Tails seemed to somewhat understand what she was stating "Well you mean besides the fact that you've been nice to me and told that guy off when he tripped me?" Fiona closed her eyes and turned her head to the side "Don't get the wrong idea I do that to every new kid here"

"What about what you said to your boyfriend on the first day" Fiona's eyes slightly widened to what he said but quickly regained her composure "I just said that because only a coward would pick on someone 2 years younger than them"

Tails smiled never wavered and that arose her suspicion of him "Well even so I'm grateful"

The music from the DJ stage went out and Vector took the stage with a microphone "Alright for tonight we're having a special performance"

Tails' eyes widened after hearing what Vector said "Oh crap I forgot!" Tails drank his whole cup, handed it to Fiona and ran to backstage

"The hell?" Fiona wondere to herself

"At the request of some good friends of mine we're too jumpstart this place with a great musical performance from some students you may or may not know. Now let's get this party started!"

Vector returned to his equipment and pulled the stage curtains apart. On stage was Sonic, Shadow on the right side of the stage with Shadow behind Sonic; Silver, Knuckles on the left side with Knuckles behind Silver; Manic was in the back end of the stage but still very visible and Tails was in the front. They all had their hand to their backs and each one was wearing a blacksuit, white undershirt and red ties.

The spotlight showned on Tails while the other five hummed a low tune. Tails started

 **[Now playing "Glad you came" by Glee]**

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come down_

 _And all that counts_

 _is here and now_

 _My universe wil never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

The music lowered to halt when suddenly the music hit a live beat tempo Sonic and Shadow walked to the left side while Silver and Knuckles went to the right and Tails took three steps back

 _[Tails]_

 _You cast a spell on me_

 _[The others]_

 _Spell on me_

 _[Tails]_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me_

 _[The others]_

 _Fell on me_

 _[Tails]_

 _And I decided you look well on me_

 _[The others]_

 _Well on me_

 _[Tails]_

 _So let's go somewhere_

 _No one else can see you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now_

While singing the other five went to Tails circling him while still facing the crowd, they all crouched down then stood up again straightened their suits and walked side to side their footprints echoeing with the music. They stopped to the center, Tails in the front, they crouched with their hands reaching to the crowds

 _[Tails]_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time_

 _Time is slipping away_

 _Away from us so stay_

 _Stay with me I can make_

 _Make you glad you came_

They all went to their original spots except for Tails who was in the front

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came (x2)_

All the guys wallked to the stairs at the back of the stage Sonic, Shadow at the left; Silver, Knuckles at the right; Tails in the middle and Manic did a backflip in the front and walked to Tails's side who sent a subtle wink at Fiona ,to which she noticed immediately, and the fox continued

 _[Tails]_

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _[Others]_

 _Hand_

 _[Tails]_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _[Others]_

 _Drink_

 _[Tails]_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time_

 _Time is slipping away_

 _Away from us so stay_

 _Stay with me I can make_

 _Make you glad you came_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Iis here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came (x2)_

Tails then let out a harmonious tune while the others gathered in their positions on the stairs

 _I'm gald you came(x3)_

Tails walked backwards until he hit the stairs, folded his arms to his back as did the other five

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe_

 _Will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came (x2)_

 **(End song)**

The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers and applause, The guys gave a small bow and walked off into the changing rooms while everyone continued to enjoy themselves.

When they got their they quickly changed so they could enjoy the rest of the night, Tails finished first and addressed them "Soo...we cool?" Shadow stared at him for a second and responded "Give me five bucks for a root beer and then we'll be fine" Tails sighed and answered yes to him. Sonic walked to his little bro "Care to tell me the reason you arranged that little performance?" he crossed his arms and gave the fox a stern look.

Tails gulped, turned away and rubbed the back of his head "Oh uh..to start the year off with a bang you know? hehe" he laughed nervously hoping his best friend bought it "Yeah I would believe that if it was Knuckles or Manic but this kinda seemed out of character for you" Tails shook off his nervoussness and replaced with annoyance

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? I have my reasons 'kay?" Sonic gave his friend a gentle smile "Fine I won't presure you I'll let you off the hook, for now at least" Tails nodded and gave his hand out for a handshake to which Sonic accepted.

"Hey guys!"

They turned around and saw Manic with an impatient look "Can we go now?"

The six mobians got back to the party and went their seperate ways, Tails went to to the buffet hoping to satisfy his hunger. Fiona watched him surprised at his performance _'Gotta admit the kid wasn't half bad'_

Scourge came back with a cup of punch and stood next staring at the kitsune "Can you believe him?" Scourge frowned at the fox. Fiona looed at him with curious look "What?" Scourge drown his drink in one go "The kid thinks just because he has some good pipes thinks he's gonna be popular, can you believe that?" Fiona went back to staring at Tails, then she changed her expression into a mischievious smirk "Heh, the newbie has some nerve" Scourge nodded "Yeah well he's not really worth my time, at least not yet"

Tails seemed to be growing a little nervous, his hand shaking almost dropping the punch _'Man did I do well? was I off key? what was I even thinking doing that?'_ he was so lost in thought that he jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder , he turned and saw a yellow female fox wearing a red dress "Hi my name is Zoey and I really liked your singing and was wondering if-" "HEY!" the two foxes turned to see a orange raccoon girl wearing a green top and black shorts "Hello there mate I saw you're performance and thought it was amazing and was wondering if-" Zoey stepped in front of her "Um we we're having a conversation so if you don't mind.."

"What?! no I saw him first so I get to aski him"

"He appeared on stage, we both saw him first"

"I dont care"

While the fox and raccoon we're arguing they didn't see Tails sneak away from them into another part of the party "Ok not excatly the reaction I was expecting hope this was the last time. Man what time is it? I gotta find Fiona or.."

"ATTENTION"

Vector turned off the music making everyone look at him onstage "We've reached midnight folks so I'm sorry to say that the party's over, but don't worry we'll be having another next month!" everyone cheered happily from him. "Exits are to your right"

The party people started piling out of the building to go back to the school, unfortunatley Tails got caught in the crowd wave "Wait-Ow!- I still need to find-OW! watch the tail man" thankfully a white glove pulled him out of the crowd and held him up, he stopped squirming and looked at who helped him and his eyes saw red

"Oh uh hey Shadow" Shadow looked at him with a questionable stare "Why we're forcing yourself 'into' the crowd" he asked still not letting Tails go. "Well I was just looking for someone y'know" Shadow didn't look like he believed what Tails said but he dropped him nonetheless "I'm asuming that this person is your little crush?"

Tails hid the blush growing on his face "Um what? No I was just.." Just then something caught his eye in his peripheral vision he turned to the left and saw Fiona getting into a car with that green hedgehog. _'Dang I was too late, maybe tomorrow'_ Tails turned back to Shadow and asked with a hopeful smile "Can you drive me back to the dorm, please?"

Shadow let out a sigh of frustration "Fine"

* * *

 **At night 1:00pm**

 **Tail's/Sonic's Room**

Tails layed down silenty in his bed the image of Fiona never leaving his mind, he doubted himself before but now he was sure, he had grown a crush on her and now he doesn't know what to do. _'This is gonna be an interesting year'_

* * *

 **Fiona's/Wave's Room**

Fiona layed wide awake in bed, plagueing herself with conflicting thoughts _'So what, the kid singed a song and just because I like to doesn't mean I should be having these thoughts. And the only reason I berated Scourge for making fun of him was because it's cowardly to pick on the weak nothing more'_

Fiona growled in frustration and planted her face in her pillow. Falling into slumber

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long guys.**

 **Please review and no flames**

 **See ya next time or chapter or whatever. ;)**


End file.
